


Snowball fight aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Episode Related, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, confused and flustered Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s been a few weeks after that snowball fight Jim and dwight had.  Dwight won’t let Jim live it down. He’s more of asshole to him and when it snows again, Dwight uses that to his advantage.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 39
Kudos: 235
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"So little miss, do anything to my things I should be worried about?"

It's the first thing Dwight says to Jim when he enters the office and goes near his desk. 

Jim glares at the older man and blushes a bit. "No, I didn't. So how about you cut it out with calling me a girl."

"Hm...sorry little girl, can't do that."

Jim glares at him again, before going back to work on his computer. Ever since the damn snowball fight, Dwight hasn't let him live it down.

He's mocked Jim for not being man enough to handle his attacks and basically being very fearful of snowmen. So Dwight stuck with calling him a girl, like he did the first time when Jim discovered it was snowing.

At first it didn't bother Jim, he would just laugh it off and figure Dwight would eventually move on to focus on something else, but he was wrong.

It's been almost five weeks and Dwight is still being an asshole about his win in the battle. Jim was thinking about pranking him to get back at him, but if he does that, Dwight will probably find a way to make his mocking worse. 

Dwight sits down and starts to log onto his desktop before going into his drawer and taking out a folder of papers. 

He organizes a few sheets while he waits for his computer to load. "Excuse me miss, but can I borrow that stapler on your desk."

Jim clenches his hand on his computer mouse before taking a deep breath and saying "Just for that, no."

"Miss, it be wise you let me just borrow for a minute."

"No." 

Dwight just shrugs, before settting the papers aside and going on his computer. "Fine have it Jenny."

Jim nearly slams his hand on the desk. God this man such an asshole. "Fine, here." Jim grits while he puts the stapler on his desk.

"Aw thank you Juliette, but I just remembered, I have a stapler in my drawer so I won't be needing yours."

Jim stands up from his desk, almost making the chair fall. "Fuck off Dwight." The taller man says while a blush is starting to form on his cheeks. 

With that Jim goes in the break room and slams the door behind him.

It's silent in the office for a moment before Dwight decides to speak. "She must be on her period."

Pam who is at her desk, sighs and shakes her head. "Dwight you won, isn't that enough?"

"Not until he feels the same amount of humiliation he put me through...hm looks like it's snowing again." Pam looks outside the window and while she did that, Dwight grins to himself a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the end of the day and everyone left already, Jim was in the break room again and the only one left in the office with him was Dwight, who was at his desk doing some extra work.

The reason Jim is still here is because he's waiting for rush hour to pass. Usually when he goes home from work traffic gets heavy, so he decided to stay a little longer. 

Right now he's sitting at one of the tables eating some M&Ms he got from the vending machine and going through his phone. 

As Jim is about to eat another Piece of candy, he sees that Dwight is gone from his desk. 

It doesn't look like he went home because his personal stuff like his coat is still at his desk and his computer isn't logged off, it's still on an open page. 

Jim shrugs, thinking he must of went to the bathroom or something. Jim looks down at his phone to check the time. It's 6:45, traffic should be dying down by now.

He finishes the rest of his M&Ms and stands up to throw the wrapper in the garbage can. Before he decides to go get his stuff, he turns around to go to the soda machine to get a soda.

As he's doing that, someone comes in the break room and starts going up behind the taller man. Jim was too busy trying to decide what soda he wants to notice. 

As he's about to press a button for coke, something hits him on the shoulder. It was almost hard and it felt very cold. 

He starts to quickly panic once he quickly realize what that is. 

"Dwight!-"

He's cut off from being hit in the face when he turns around. 

"Stop! Stop-" he's hit again and he starts to back up against the wall when he sees Dwight raise his hand to throw the last one. 

Seeing Jim nearly cower in the corner, makes Dwight Smirk. He so satisfied with see this that he just throws the last snow ball in garbage. 

He gets close to Jim nearly trapping him in that corner. "I'm sorry little girl did I scare you?"

"F-Fuck off."

"Aw a lovely girl shouldn't be using language like that." 

Dwight then grabs his chin to make Jim look at him. "You know you look pretty with snowflakes in your hair. Hey lets make a deal. I'll stop the snowball throwing if you do me one favor."

"What? Like work on the farm?"

"No, it be pointless to put a scrawny thing like you to work on my farm." 

God this man likes to kick Jim while he's down a little too much. 

"Then what do you want?"

"What I want is to simply finger you on that table right there, make you moan my name from that pretty, but annoying mouth of yours."

Jim looks at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out if the older man was joking or not. "And before your ask, I'm not pranking you."

"I honestly wish you were, you're an ass for even considering this."

Dwight rolls his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't want it, I've seen how you stared at me. You do all those pranks on me for attention, even if it is negative. Why don't we cut down the chit-chat and you get on the table like a good girl, so I can give you the attention you really want or you get pelted with snowballs for the next week, you're choice."

Jim bites his lip and hesitates before starts to go over to the table. 

"D-Do I just-"

"Bend over."

Jim takes a deep breath before he starts to bend over the table. When he is, Dwight immediately gets closer to him and runs a hand through Jim's hair, as if he was petting him.

"Good girl." The praise made him feel even more humiliated, but turned on.

Dwight gets his hand on Jim's belt buckle and starts to undo it. "W-Wait."

Dwight doesn't listen to him, he just swiftly gets Jim's pants and Underwear down. Jim's cheeks get pink from feeling so expose to his enemy like this. They get redder when he feels the older's man hand grope and squeeze his ass 

"Will you hurry up-Ah!" He's cut off from Dwight slapping his ass. It didn't hurt, it just startled him. "Be patient." Dwight mumbles and gives Jim's ass a few more squeezes until he sees a faint handprint on it. 

Dwight then spreads Jim's ass open, making Jim give an embarrassing squeak. 

Dwight looks at his tight pink hole, before rubbing his finger on it and Jim whimpers from it. 

Dwight keeps rubbing him there until he decides to put his finger deeper. He takes it out to put two in his mouth, so they can be wet. 

When the digit enters Jim again, he tries not to moan from the pleasure, but fails.

Dwight starts to move his fingers inside him and once he's starts to loosen up a little, he moves them faster. 

He scissors his fingers to get Jim’s hole to open up wider, then he grins from getting an idea. He leans his head forward and licks the tight hole.

"Dwight!" The younger man shouts and his body jolts, but Dwight holds him down on the table.

"You like that don't you?" Dwight whispers and he gets a third finger in Jim. "Bet you always dreamed of me fucking your tight little hole, dreamed of being under me."

"N-n-"

"Don't deny it." With that Dwight starts to prod at Jim's prostate and Jim can't help but gave a loud whine.

Dwight takes his finger out and spreads Jim's asscheeks again to look at his hole. It was starting to get red and puffy, he just wanted to take his cock out and come on it, see it drip into him and make Jim keep it in.

But unfortunately he doesn't have time, has gotta get home and do some things on the farm, along with some other errands.

Dwight puts his thumb on Jim's rim and pulls on it, getting it opened again. He lets it go and watches as the rim clenches on air.

"Such a good girl for me." He pets the trembling man's hair and kisses the back of his neck.

"I wanna play with you some more, but I have things to do." 

"So I can go?" Jim ask Shyly.

"What do you think, idoit?"

Jim turns his head to glare at him, but gets off the table to pulls his pants up. "You're an asshole."

Dwight rolls his eyes. "Yes, but you still enjoyed me fingering fucking you." Jim glares even more, while he blushes and push Dwight hard out the way when he leaves the break room.

He grabs his stuff at his desk and gets ready to go out the door, but before he could go, his hand is grabbed.

"What now? I gave you what you wanted, now leave me-"

"You wanna go out for dinner?" 

Jim felt his brain pause, It took him a moment to process what he just heard. "What?"

"I said, do you wanna go out for dinner. Maybe sometime this week?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days after, Jim is in the office again, doing his work or at least trying to do his work. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the break room the other day.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about Dwight’s offer for dinner. He hasn’t told the man his answer on that day, only because he rushed out the office.

Should he say yes? The man was an absolute asshole to him for weeks, but he has always wanted to maybe go out with Dwight.

As he’s still thinking, something cold touches his hand, making him jump a little. He looks beside him and sees a cold can of soda near him.

Then he looks up and sees Dwight. “You forgot this in the break room the other day.”

“Oh..thank you Dwight, but I don’t think I-“

“Just try not to leave your stuff around, idiot or next time it’s going on the trash.” 

Jim was little weirded out by that, but he just sighs and nods as Dwight goes to his desk. “Oh by the way Julia it would be wise to start doing your work instead of day dreaming.”

Jim glares at him, but focuses back on his computer. When he starts to work again, he gets a Notification for his email.

He logins to his email account and opens the first email that was just sent to him. His eyes get a little wide when he reads what it says.

‘’You didn’t answer my question on Friday, Do you want to go out to dinner or not?’’

Jim reads it over and over to make sure he’s not seeing things, then he hears a cough from Dwight. He looks over to Dwight who is looking back at him while sipping his coffee to hide his smirk.

Jim huffs, but types a reply. 

‘’Why should I go out with you? Have you forgotten how you’ve been treating me?’’

Jim sends the message and in a one minute, he gets a reply from the older man. 

‘’Because you’ll have a gentlemen like myself showing you a good time and paying for your meal.’’

Jim couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little before typing a reply. 

‘’A gentleman? I almost want to laugh.’ 

He sends the reply and in a few seconds he gets a reply back.

‘’Well I may not be much of a true gentleman, but I am a dominant man you love to be with, a man that can fuck you so good.’’

Jim cheek’s get immediately red when he finishes reading that and before he can think of a reply to send to the older man, Andy comes over to his desk.

“Hey tuna!”

Jim nearly jumps out of his skin and quickly closely the email tab before Andy can get a good look at it.

“Y-Yeah, Andy?”

“Me, Oscar, Kevin and Michael are going to have a bro night out, Friday. Everything will be on me, the nard dog himself.” Andy says with a grin while pointing both of his thumbs at himself. “You wanna join?”

“This Friday night?” 

“Yep, I found a great bar that does karaoke. We’ll be able to sing our hearts out, while we get smashed. So you in?”

Jim likes Andy, despite some of the quirks he has and he would say yes, if didn’t hate karaoke. He knows if he goes, he’ll practically be forced to sing. 

“That’s sounds really fun Andy, but..I already have plans this Friday.”

He couldn’t help but feel bad when he sees a disappointed look on his co-worker’s face. “Oh, really? What are they?”

“I...I’m-“

“He will be going to be hanging out with me.” 

Both Andy and Jim turn look over to see Dwight getting out of his chair and get closer to Jim, he puts a hand on Jim’s shoulder with a firm grip. 

“Me and him are going to hang out on Friday, better luck next time Bernard.” Andy looks at them with a raise brow. “Don’t you guys hate each other, especially right now? Tuna is he black mailing you or something? Or...are you planning to murder him, Dwight?”

Dwight rolls his eyes. “No you Moron. We’re simply going to talk out our problems and sort out some sort of truce, no point in continuing our childish rivalry.”

Andy gives a suspicious look to Dwight, but shrugs. “Alright, but Tuna if you wanna ditch him, just give me a call.”

“I certainly will Andy, thanks.”

“No problemo, well I’m going to go get me some grub.”

After Andy walks away, Dwight mumbles some insult about Andy and heads back to his desk. Jim wants to discuss with Dwight about what just happened, but he can’t do it in front of the others. 

He’ll just have to speak with Dwight later when there’s no one around. Jim checks his phone and sees it’s 1:45.

Now would be a good time for lunch. He reaches into his desk and takes out a coupon for Alfredo’s pizza. Buy one slice and get the other free.

He gets up and logs off his computer before grabbing his coat and phone. 

While he starts to walk out the door, he unaware that Dwight got up and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Jim is making his way down the hall, He suddenly feels something grab the back of his collar then start to pull. 

“The hell!-“

He suddenly pulled into another room and slammed into a wall. Jim sees thats it Dwight and that he’s in the bathroom.

“Dwight what the fuck is wrong with you-“ Jim is cut off from a kiss. It was rough and Dwight shoves his tongue into the younger’s man mouth.

Dwight pulls back and grins when he sees Jim’s cheeks get red. “G-Get off.”

“Not until I fuck you.” Dwight growls 

“We are not doing that here, what if someone walks in-“

“I see you have no problem with the idea of me fucking you, you just don’t wanna do it in a public place. Witch is too bad, it makes it even more exciting.” 

Dwight unbuckles Jim’s pants and gets them down, along with his underwater.”

“Dwight I said not here.”

“I’m not going to fuck you, but I will finger your tight little hole again.”

Jim whimpers as Dwight starts to back him up against the sink. He makes Jim sit down on the edge of it and spreads his legs. 

He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bottle of lube. “You seriously carried that with you today?”

“Yes, because I knew I wanted to do something like this with you today.” Dwight opens the bottle and squirts some lube on his hand. He puts it back in his pocket before rubbing his hands together and getting one of them between Jim’s legs 

He gives a firm squeeze to one asscheek before getting his finger near Jim’s hole.

“After our dinner on Friday night I’ll take you back to my place and fuck you properly, make you moan into my sheets and come in you.” He whispers to Jim and Jim moans when he starts to feel Dwight’s finger tap on his hole.

“You be a good girl for me and let me do anything to you, I have a few plugs that would look so nice in this cute ass of yours.”

Dwight gets two fingers in him and rubs the inside of Jim hole. 

“Still so tight.” Dwight mumbles as he takes those two fingers out. He takes out the lube bottle again to open it. 

He gets it between Jim’s legs, then between his asscheeks. 

The tip of the open bottle touches Jim’s hole and then pushes in a little. “Dwight what are-Oh my god!” 

He feels a good amount of lube squeeze into him. “What is wrong with you!-“ Dwight covers Jim’s mouths with his hand. “Shh, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear you now would we?”

Jim whimpers as he feels more lube get inside of him. 

“Trust me, I’m just being efficient.” Dwight gets the bottle out of his hole to put it away, then gets three fingers inside of Jim’s now dripping hole.

Jim can’t help but blush when he hears the squelching sounds that’s coming from his hole as Dwight fingers him.

“My girl all wet for me.” Dwight whispers as his fingers start to go faster. 

“Y-You’re so fucking-god, just hurry up so I can go get my l-lunch.” 

Dwight gets a fourth finger in before kissing Jim again. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you. Just give me the coupon when we’re done.”

“How do you know-“

“I watch almost everything that you do Jim.”

“C-Creep.” 

For that remark, Dwight pokes Jim’s prostate. It gets a small yelp from the young man and it makes Dwight smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday night and Jim was waiting outside the office for Dwight.

It was the end of work and Dwight told him to go outside by his car and wait for him to be done with some extra work he had to do. 

It's been almost 40 minutes and Dwight still hasn't gotten out. The asshole pratically demands he goes out with him, but deliberately keeps him waiting. 

Five more minutes pass and just as Jim is about to say "screw it." And get in his car to leave, he sees the other man come out of the building.

"Hope you like steak." The older man simply says while going to his car and Jim follows. 

"So a steak house for tonight?"

"Yes and make sure to order a little exra food, if I'm going to be fucking you at least have some meat on your bones."

Jim looks down in embarrassment after that comment and blushes. "Can you at least try not to be an ass while we're out?”

Dwight rolls his eyes. "You're such a sensitive girl. Come on, get in." He unlocks the door and both get in the car. As Dwight starts the car, he glances at Jim before saying "you're hair is growing out a bit."

Jim instantly glares at him. "If you make a girl joke I'm-"

"You look cute." Jim's eyes get a little wide, he wasn't really expecting the older man to say that. Dwight starts the car and in a few seconds they leave the parking lot.

In half an hour they get to a restaurant called Capital Grille. After Dwight parks the car, he reaches his hand over to Jim to twirl his hair around his finger.

"Normally I would say it's unacceptable for a man to grow his hair grow out like this, but this suites you."

Jim swats his hand and starts to take off his seat belt. "Let's just get this over with." He mumbles. 

When they get in the place, a hostesse greets them with a smile. "Welcome, table for two?"

Dwight nods and she gets two menus from the podium she's standing behind. "Alrighty then, right this way gentlemen."

The women leads them to a table that's a little bit in the center of the restaurant and hands them their menus. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Yes. I will have a beer, budlight." After she writes that down she looks over to Jim. "And how bout you dear?"

"I'll just have a Pepsi please." She nods again as she writes that down. "Okay then, I'll be right back your drinks, take some time to look at the menu."

As she leaves, Jim looks around the resturant and notices how nice it is. He wasn't expecting Dwight to take him anywhere nice to be honest.

He was kinda expecting Dwight to take him somewhere basic like Hooters or Chilis. "Any reason you chose this place?"

"Because I like a good steak, see anything you want?"

Jim opens the menu and looks through it for a few minutes before mumbling, "so much meat, I think I might order a side salad to balance things out."

"Just wait until you see my meat after we leave."

"God, you're gross." 

"Oh just look through the menu princess and stop complaining, I swear you must be on your period or something."

Jim huffs, but decides to ignore him as he goes back to looking at the menu. Soon the waitress comes back with their drinks and gets out her notepad to take their orders.

"So what do you gentlemen feel like eating?"

"I will have two sirloin steaks with garlic butter and a dinner roll." Dwight says. 

She nods as she writes that down. "And you sir?"

"I'll just take the burger with Swiss cheese with a cobb salad please." She writes that down and smiles. “okay your orders will be ready soon."

With that she leaves and Jim pulls out his phone to keep himself occupied and plays on one of his app games. 

He smiles a little as the game starts up and a little tune plays from it. As he plays his game, Dwight gets a little curious, only because he's hearing strange noises from Jim's phone. It almost sounded like squeaking. "What are you doing?"

“Hm? Oh playing this game that Pam showed me, its called Animal crossing Pocket camp."

"Why is there squeaking sounds coming from it?"

"It's the Animals in the game, that just how they talk.”

"Hm and what you do in this game?" Jim perks up a little and bites his lip to hide a smile. He gets a little excited when he shows other people his interest.

He scoots a little closer to Dwight and shows him his phone. "Okay in the game your this human in a world filled with mostly animals-"

"Do you farm them?"

"Um no."

"Hunt them?”

“God no, You basically trade stuff with them and invite them to a campsite you built. Here look.” Jim shows him the screen on his phone and Dwight sees a little Avatar character standing next to some little kola with shades on. “How do you win this?”

“There’s basically no winning in this game. You build stuff, talk to animals and create campground designs.”

“Well...that’s completely pointless.”

“Says the guy who plays a life simulator on his computer.”

“Well at least it’s exciting, this just looks like a game made for first graders or something.” Jim rolls his eyes and goes back to looking at his phone screen. “And you said Pam showed you this game?” Jim nods as picks up his glass to take a sip of his drink. 

“You two seem to have quite a few things in common, do you still have a crush on her?”

Jim pauses for a moment and looks up from his game. “Huh?”

“It’s pretty obvious that you like her a lot, Jim. All the others in the office might not have notice but I did.”

Jim looks down sheepishly and bites his lip a little. “I used to have a crush on her, but not anymore. We’re just friends now.”

“Good, because right now you’re mine and only mine.” Dwight says as he reaches under the table and firmly grabs onto Jim’s thigh. “And I really don’t like to share.” Dwight growls in his ear and Jim is just praying he doesn’t get hard right now.

The last thing he needs is to have an erection in a classy restaurant because of Dwight. 

“Well like I said, I don’t anymore.” Jim’s voice cracks a little when he feels Dwight’s hand get near his crotch. “Dwight incase you forgot we’re in a restaurant right now.” 

Dwight huffs, but let’s him go. “Our food is probably going to take at least five more minutes, maybe we can go to the bathroom and-“

“No.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about 7 more minutes they’re food arrives and as they ate Jim was able to have a casual conversations with the other man. 

At some point Jim started to talk about his game again. To his surprise Dwight didn’t mock him about it, he sat there and actually listened. 

“Out of all the villagers in the game, I think my favorite would have to be this mummified dog name lucky. I don’t have him at my campsite yet, but I’m working on making his furniture now-“

“It sounds like a lot of these animals are just duping you into doing labor for them.”

Jim can’t help but laugh at that, in a way it is true. “Yeah, but it’s still fun. You should try it.”

“No thanks. I’ll stick with Battle Star Galactica and Second life, but it is cute to see you get excited about something you like.”

Jim’s cheeks turned a little pink and before he could say anything, Dwight reaches over to put a Piece of steak on his plate. 

“I haven’t even finish my burger yet.”

“Well when you do, try to eat that. I actually do want you have a little more meat on your bones...plus a firmer ass.”

Jim cheeks get fully red, it’s almost weird how Dwight can go from charming to crude in a manor of seconds.

But he does end up eating the steak anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and hopefully there isn’t too many mistakes, I made sure to edit this chapter three times before posting. Next chapter will have some good smut. Also yes, one my headcannons for Jim is that he likes animal crossing


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of going to one of their homes, Dwight drives them to a hotel after dinner. 

It was a Days Inn and once they get out of the car, Dwight goes over to Jim to kiss him. Jim kisses back a little and opens his mouth to let Dwight's tongue in.

"Come on, let's get inside so we can get a room." Dwight says once he pulls back. "I thought we were heading to your place."

"We were going to, but I don't want Moses interrupting us." Dwight grabs his hand and starts to lead him to the hotel entrance.

They go up to the front desk and male employee gives them a little bit of a smile. "How may I help you guys today?"

"One room, king size bed." Dwight starts to take out his wallet, but Jim grabs his arm a little.

"Wait, you already paid for dinner, let me handle this." But Dwight ignores him and hands the employee his credit card. "How much for tonight?"

"It's $60 dollars per night."

"That's fine." The man nods and he starts to make the transaction. After swiping the card and Dwight putting in his PIN number, the employee hands him a key and card back. "Your room is number 46, witch is on the second floor and just to let you know, we have free breakfast in the morning in the lobby."

"Thank you." Dwight says and starts to head to the elevator with Jim following him. 

Once they're away from the desk, Jim glares at Dwight. "I told you I could of paid."

"Real men always pay for their dates Jim." Jim huffs a little feeling a little insulted by what Dwight just said. 

Before he could say anything else, the elevator door opens and Dwight pulls him inside. 

~~~~~~~

Once they were both in their hotel room, Dwight shuts the door and locks it. After putting the key down on a hotel work desk, he backs up Jim near the wall and starts to kiss him again. 

Just to make the younger man squirm, Dwight lightly bites his lip while kissing him. Dwight pulls away, only to start kissing his neck.

Jim bites his lip to stop himself from giving out a moan, but fails once Dwight nips at his neck and Jaw. 

He can feel himself getting hard and he can feel Dwight's erection pressing up against him. 

After a couple more bites on the neck to leave some hickeys, Dwight starts to get Jim to the king size bed. 

He lightly pushes Jim to sit on it and make him lay down. The first things he starts to take off of Jim, is his shoes.

Once they're off, he tells the younger man to scoot up on the bed. Dwight takes off his own shoes and gets on the bed, trapping Jim underneath him.

Dwight starts to quickly unbutton Jim's shirt and once his chest is exposed to the cool air, Dwight grabs one of his nipples to give it a slight pinch.

Jim can't help but squeak and moan from the action, making Dwight grin. "You like that, huh? You like your tits being played with?" He whispers. Dwight gives his nipple another pinch and the younger man moans again.

"Stop teasing, asshole." For that remark he gets one more pinch to his nipple, before Dwight makes Jim take the shirt off completely and he starts to get his hands on Jim's belt buckle. 

After loosening the belt, he pulls the pants down and gets them off, along with Jim's boxers. 

So now Jim was completely naked while Dwight was still fully clothed. It made Jim feel vulnerable and a little turned on. 

"Look so pretty under me like this, so pretty." Dwight mumbles as he starts to kiss his chest. 

After that he bends down a little to give a teasing lick to Jim's hard member. "D-Dwight."

Dwight keeps licking it until a drop of pre-come starts to leak from the tip. He presses his thumb on the tip firmly and it nearly drives the younger man insane. Dwight strokes his cock and puts his mouth back on the tip to give it a suck.

"Dwight, p-please."

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"You know w-what."

"Sorry honey, have to be more specific. Be a good girl and tell me what you want." 

Jim groans in embarrassment, making him desperately want to turn around and hide his face in the pillow. “Come on, tell me. Tell me what you want."

"Fine. F-Fuck me. Just please f-fuck me." Dwight smiles and lightly pats Jim's cheek. "Good girl." Jim definitely flips him off for that.

"You need learn some manners." Dwight mumbles as he grabs Jim's legs and lifts them up to put them over his shoulders.

He grabs Jim's asscheek and spreads him open. 

"And you need to learn how to be less on of a ass-Ah!" 

Dwight rubs his hole with his finger, making the muscle twitch. "You know I always love how tight you are for me." Dwight gets his finger tip in and gives it a twist. 

He pulls it out to reach into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube. "I see you came prepared again."

"Damn right I did." Dwight mumbles as he opens the bottle and starts getting his hands slick. He puts it down and starts to rub hands together, making sure they're wet enough. 

He picks up the bottle again and before he could do anything, Jim speaks up. "You are not doing what you did the last time."

"What was the problem with that? I was making sure you were slick enough."

"Yeah, but then I felt gross when going home that day, so keep the bottle away from my ass." 

"Fine." Dwight mumbles and puts the bottle back down. 

He gets two fingers in Jim and moves them in a circular motion a little before thrusting them in and out. 

He gets them deep to stroke his prostate a few times before taking them out and putting his thumb in, to stretch the rim open.

Jim was starting to tremble a little from the pleasure and his cock was leaking more pre-come.

"You ever been rimmed?" Dwight ask suddenly. 

"Um, no." Jim says with a blush and Dwight is grinning again. "Then you're going to love this."

Dwight pushes Jim's legs foward until the younger man is nearly bent in half. Dwight gets his tongue to Jim's hole and Jim can't help but gasp when he feels the wet tongue press against his entrance. 

Dwight presses his tongue harder until his tongue is in the tight heat. 

He moves his tongue around and takes it out lick the rim. He keeps licking until he hears Jim start to curse and plead a little. 

Dwight kisses Jim's sensitive rim before letting go his legs and grabbing his own belt buckle.

He pulls down his pants, getting his cock out and he grabs the bottle again. He gets more lube on his hand so he can get his cock wet. 

Dwight grabs Jim's legs with his wet hands and puts them over his shoulder again, He looks at Jim's twitching red hole as he gets the head of his hard cock into Jim’s rim.

"Oh my god." Jim gasp as Dwights starts to get it deeper.

"You okay?" 

"Y-Yeah, keep going."

Once it's all the way in, Dwight starts to move a little slow at first. "God you feel so good, Jim." Dwight keeps moving and starts to pick up the pace a little. "F-Faster." Jim pants.

Dwight grabs his hips and pulls out all the way out and then slams back in. "Shit!" 

"Look so good on my cock baby, love those pretty noises you're giving me." Dwight hits his prostate with each thrust and he enjoys the whines and whimpers that's coming from the younger man.

As he's thrusting, Dwight bends down to lick Jim’s neck and bite down on it, he feels possessive and what's to leave so many hickeys on Jim, to let people know that Jim is his. 

He bites down on his neck again and thrust faster, then pulls out to slam in one more time. "Wanna come sweetheart?” 

Jim sobs a bit and nods. 

"Tell me what you want honey."

Jim whimpers, but does what he says. "P-Please, can I come?" 

"Yeah baby, do it." Dwight gives one more thrust and both of them groan a bit before coming. 

They pant a little bit and come off they're high. Dwight then starts to slowly pull out of Jim. Jim hisses a little bit from the air hitting his hole.

He tries to close his legs, but Dwight stops him from doing so by grabbing one. He looks at his hole and Jim tries not to squirm from being stared at down there.

His hole is a lot more red, opened and leaking with Dwight’s come. Dwight takes one finger and traces some of the come back up. He pushes it inside.

“Dwight you are so gross.” Jim mumbles 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Dwight takes his fingers out and Jim turns around to lay on his stomach.

He yawns a little and pulls the blanket over him. “Wake me up when it’s time for free breakfast.”

Dwight just sighs fondly as he watches the younger man fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Jim and Dwight were in the hotel lobby, eating their free breakfast breakfast.

Jim has an omelette in front of him and plate of French toast. 

“Holy crap, for a cheap hotel they really know how to make an omelette, French toast could be better.”

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Dwight says while sipping his coffee. “The coffee could be better though.”

“Yeah, it’s a little flavorless.” Jim picks up the syrup besides him and squirts a little in his coffee.

“That’s just unhealthy Jim, you should know better.”

Jim rolls his eyes and playfully smirks before reaching across the table and pouring syrup into Dwight’s coffee. “Jim!” Dwight pulls it away and glares at the younger man who is now laughing. “You’re a child.” 

“Oh just try it.”

Dwight huffs, but takes a sip of his coffee. It was slightly better. But he won’t admit that. “It still taste flavorless, Now finish your breakfast so we can get to work.”

“It’s Saturday, we don’t have work.”

“Oh...then I’ll guess I’ll see you on Monday.” Dwight gets up, ready to leave, but Jim grabs his arm. “Wait, why don’t we hang out. We can go to our houses, change and spend some time together 

“You actually want to hang out?”

“Sure. I have nothing to do.”

Dwight thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “Okay, fine. Now finish up so we can get going.”

Jim gives a fake salute with a dopey smile and goes back to eating.

~~~~~~

At 10:34 both Jim and Dwight were in the car, driving to the city. Like Jim suggested they stop at each other’s house to change into some casual clothes.

Dwight was wearing a gray hoodie with battle star Galactica shirt underneath it and khaki pants. while Jim had on a white Rolling Stones T-shirt and denim jacket with a Sherpa collar and some jeans. 

“Where do you wanna go?” Dwight ask. 

“Um..oh! there’s a bath and body works no too far. I’ve been wanting to get some candles for my apartment.” 

“Okay, Girl.” Dwight mumbles and Jim punches his shoulder. “Sorry that I want my apartment to smell nice.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m kidding. But really? bath and body works?”

“They have good stuff, especially candles. So can we go?”

“Fine.” Dwight says and Jim starts giving the directions to the place. 

In one hour they’re in the city, parking in front of bath and body works, Dwight turns off the car and both get out, starting to make their way to the entrance. 

Inside Dwight scrunches up his nose a little when he smells overly sweet and floral scents. “God this place smells like a sugar factory.”

An employee walks up to them and greets them. “Hello, do you guys need any help today?”

“Do you have any candles on sale?”

She nods and points to a shelf towards the back. “We have some that are seven dollars each and if you’re interested, we have wall flowers for three -fifty .”

Jim nods as he starts to head over to the shelf with Dwight following, him. 

When they’re at the shelf, Jim looks at a couple of them before picking up one that caught his eye. He opens the lid, takes a quick whiff of it and smiles. “This one smell good, here smell this.” 

He hands the candle to Dwight and the older man puts his nose near it to smell. He scrunches up his nose a little. “What is this?”

“It’s blueberry pancakes.” Jim says as he point to the label. Dwight scoffs. “It doesn’t smell like blueberry pancakes, it smells like overly sweet candy.”

“To you, I’m getting it.” He takes it back the candle and grabs another one, called ‘salt water breeze.’

He puts the other one down to smell that one and puts on a small smile. “This one is nice too, here smell it.”

Dwight does and rolls his eyes. “There’s gotta be stronger scents then these. Something that’s more...”

“Let me guess, alpha male?” Jim says and is now rolling his eyes.

“Something like that.” Dwight spots one of the staff near them and goes over to her. 

“Excuse me, but do you have incense sticks?”

The girl shakes her head. “Sorry sir, we don’t sell those.” 

“What kind of a fragrance store doesn’t sell incense? Fine, then just show me the strongest scents you have.”

“Um well have...” she starts walking towards the shelves with Dwight following her and stops to pick one candle up. “We have this lavender-“

“Not a strong scent, show me something else. You have anything that smells like firewood?”

“No, not at the moment.” Dwight scoffs, but points to something that catches his eye. “What’s that one.”

“That’s Ginger and eucalyptus.” Dwight grabs the candle and opens it to smell it. That is is really strong, it makes pull his head back from it. 

“I guess this well do, you have anything that smells like sandalwood?”

“No.” 

After spending an hour in there, They were leaving and Jim had a bag full of ten candles, while Dwight just had a small one with the one candle he bought.

“I can’t believe you bought three lemon cake candles. Remind me not to go to your house, I don’t wanna smell confectionery sugar all day.”

“Better then a barnyard smell, plus one of them is for Pam.”

“I thought you two were just friends.” Dwight mumbles. 

“Yes and friends get each other gifts. Stop getting so jealous easily. You wanna maybe come back to my apartment and watch some movies?”

“I just said remind me not to go-“

“Let’s get to my apartment.” Jim starts to make his way to the car and Dwights sighs a little bit before going in the same direction as Jim.  
~~~~~~

When they’re at Jim’s house, Dwight takes a look around and notice how homey it is. It’s a bit small, but not too much. 

“Do you want a beer?”

Dwight nods and goes to sit on the couch, while Jim goes into the kitchen. He comes back with a with a beer bottle and hands it to Dwight.

“So sweet of you, I’ve always wanted a girl who would bring me beer without me having to ask.”

“You know it’s not too late for me to kick you out.”

“I’m just kidding, so what movie are we watching?”

“Um... let me see.” Jim goes over by the TV, where there’s a small shelf of DVDs. It takes about almost two minutes before pulling one out. 

“Wanna watch mean girls?”

“Looks like a chic flick.” Dwight says while squinting his eyes at the cover.

“Wait, have you seen the movie?” Dwight shakes his head and Jim nearly gasp. “How have you not seen this? It’s pratically a classic and it’s hilarious.” 

“Never had any interest in seeing movies center around teenage girls or teenagers in general. Can we pick something else. Teenagers are so petty and whiny in movies.”

“The early Star Wars centers around luke and he’s a teenager.”

“That’s different.”

“Look it’s really good. Trust me, you’ll like it, I’m going to go make some popcorn.”

Jim puts the movie on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen. While’s he’s in there, Dwight goes over to the Coffee table and picks up the pink DVD case.

“Looks like something Kelly would watch.” He mumbles before putting it back down and sitting back on the couch. 

In five minutes Jim is back with popcorn and puts it on the coffee table, then grabs the DVD. 

After setting everything up and turning on the TV, Jim goes over to his shopping bag and gets out a candle. He opens it and pulls out his lighter.

“Oh come on Jim, please.” Dwight pleads.

“It’s my house, sorry.” 

After that he goes back to the coffee table and grabs the popcorn and puts the candle on the table. He heads to the sofa to sit. 

But before he could sit down, Dwight grabs his hand and pulls him onto his lap. 

“Dwight-“

“If I’m going to watch a teen girl movie and smell that candle burning, the least you can do is sit on my lap.” 

“Fine.” Jim mumbles while blushing a little as the movie starts. 

Jim doesn’t want to admit, but he does like this arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is too short, I had writers block, but I will be trying to make the next one longer. 
> 
> Also for my other story Halpert twins, that will have an update in 4 four days.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jim is back in the office on Monday, the first thing he does is go to Pam's desk where's she’s currently filling her little candy bowl that she keeps on there.

She notices her friend coming and smiles. "Hey what's up? How was your weekend?"

"It was good." He says with a smile. "Hey I got you something." He puts s small plastic bag in front of her and she grins. "It's not my birthday, so what's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

"It's not some sort of prank is it?" 

"Come on Beasley, just take it." Pam playfully pushes his shoulder and laughs a little. "So pushy, Halpert." She reaches into the bag and takes the gift Jim got her.

"Oh my god, I love these and it's the lemon pound cake scent. Thank you." She stands up and gives Jim a hug.

"You seem to be in a really good mood, did something special happened over the weekend?" She asked. "Hmm...maybe. I had a little bit of a date."

"Really? With who?"

"Sorry, can't tell you."

Pam pouts a little. "Your so secretive you know that? but I'm glad someone was able to cheer you up. I know you've been having a rough week, espically because of Dwight."

"Oh I’m not going to be too worried about him anymore, he's-"

"Morning Halpert, morning Pam." Both turn around and see Dwight in his coat and putting down his suitcase near his desk. "You two are not plotting against me are you?"

"No Dwight." Pam says with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, Jim may I see you in the break room for a minute? I need to talk to about a client that we might have to see this week."

Jim nods and starts to follow Dwight, but Dwight stops for a moment to stare at the candle on Pam's desk.

"You two really do have the same taste." He mumbles, making Pam look confused. "What?"

"Never mind, come on Jim." 

When they're in the break room, Jim spots they coffee machine and decides to grab a paper cup to pour some for himself. 

Once he's done he turns back around. "So when do we need to see this client and why hasn't micheal told-"

He's cut from Dwight grabbing his shoulders roughy and giving him a rough kiss. Jim hits his shoulder a little bit to try to get Dwight to stop, but the older man keeps going.

Dwight even grabs his hair a little to get the kiss deeper, finally he pulls back. 

Jim is panting a little before he sighs. "First off you almost made me spill my coffee, second you taste like jerky, third we’re in the break room."

"Can't help it, really want you right now. I woke up with a morning wood thinking about you."

"....I'm supposed to be flattered by that?" Jim ask with a blush 

"Yes, because it means I find you desirable." Dwight reaches behind Jim and to grab his ass and squeeze, making Jim jump and almost spill his coffee.

"Damn it Dwight-" 

Dwight pushes against him again and gets his lips close to Jim's, but before Dwight could kiss him again, the door to the break room opens. 

"What are you guys doing?" A feminine voice ask, It’s Kelly. Dwight and Jim quickly step away from each other. "Nothing." Jim quickly says. 

"Don't you know how to knock, Kapoor?" Dwight says while trying his best to look stoic as possible. 

"This is the break room, why would I need to knock?" 

"Because maybe some people just want some privacy."

Jim had to stop himself from face palming once Dwight said that. Kelly stares at them a little bit more, before bitting her lip to keep back what like a smile or smirk. "Well, sorry if I invaded whatever privacy you guys wanted."

She goes to the soda machine and starts taking some money out her purse . Jim and Dwight wait anxiously for her to get whatever soda she wanted and leave.

Once she has it, she makes her way to the door, "well you two enjoy the break room." She says on the way out. Once the door closes, both men stand in silence.

"You think she knows?" Dwight asked. 

Yes, she knows... we're screwed." 

"Damn it." Dwight mumbles, but then he grabs Jim's face to kiss him again, but Jim pulls back. "Dude, seriously?"

"Well everyone is about to find out, we might as well screw around here anyway." 

Jim sighs and then slaps away Dwight’s hand once he sees it go towards his ass again. 

~~~~~~~~

When everyone is on their break, Jim goes to the break to get his lunch from the fridge. 

When he enters, He's sees Kelly sitting next to Oscar and Andy. "I'm telling you guys, I could feel the sexual tension they had, even when I walked out the door."

"Impossible, Tuna is a lady's man." 

"Well bi sexuality does exist Andy, but even if he was that, don't those two hate-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jim ask, making them look up at him. "Oh nothing." Kelly says.

Andy then gets up from the table and stands next to Jim to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey tuna you be willing to tell me anything, right? Like...oh I don't know, if someone is black mailing you?"

"Nobody is black mailing me, Andy." Even if someone was, Jim definitely wouldn't go to Andy about it. 

"You sure? Also question, how many women have you dated?"

"Okay, I'm going out to eat." He turns around to head to the door, but Andy grabs his arm. 

"Come on Tuna, I'm just curious-"

"Andy, just let it go." Oscars says as he gives Jim an apologetic look. Andy let's him go and Jim huffs a little as he walks out the door. 

A few minutes after Jim leaves the break room, Dwight comes in and the first thing he sees is Andy glaring at him. “I know what you’re up to, Schrute." 

"Oh god." Dwight mumbles. "Where did Jim go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

"Damn it, Bernard. I honestly don't have time for this." Dwight then looks out the window once he see something catch his eye. He sees Jim walking in the parking lot.

Dwight rushes out and while he leaves, he hears Andy shout "Stay away from him, Schrute!"

~~~~~~~~~~

As Jim is about to start his car, the passenger door opens and he turns around to see the Dwight getting in. “Where are you going?" Dwight ask.

"To get lunch, I'll eat my leftovers later."

"Oh..you mind if I join you."

"Might as well, you’re already in the car." Jim starts the Engine and starts to pull out the parking lot. 

"Kelly already told Andy and Oscar what they saw, soon the office is going to be filled with ridiculous rumors about us."

Dwight rolls his eyes. "Oh please whatever nonsense they come up with won't bother me. Plus I'm sure everyone will forget about it in a week or two. I'm going to help get you get your mind off this, come over to my place tonight. I have a suprise for you."

"What type of surprise?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise idiot, now just come over."

Jim gives a fake laugh as he makes a left turn. "We're about to be harassed by everyone in the office and all you care about is fucking." Dwight rolls his eyes again. "You're being a little over dramatic, now we're are we going for lunch?”

Just to be petty towards the older man, Jim says. "Ihop."

He smiles once he hears Dwight groan in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

After their lunch they get back to the office and when they get there, they see that the main office space is nearly empty.

The only ones who are still at their desk are Angela and Stanley.

"Where is everyone?" Jim ask.

"At Kelly's desk." Stanley answers while doing his cross word puzzle. Jim's eyes get a little wide and starts to head to where everyone else is at with Dwight following him.

When's gets to Kelly's space, he sees people gather around her as she talks. 

"They were pratically about you have sex on the break room table you guys and Jim was moaning Dwight's name. I think during lunch they probably went to go bang again."

"Where do you think they did it?" Kevin ask and Creed gives a suggestion. "Probably in the Chilis parking lot, It's very secluded and there's barely any security cameras to catch you in the act."

"How do you know that?" Micheal ask.

Creed stays silent before answering. "I might of seen some some people do it there." Everyone knows he's lying, but they don't question him any further.

Before anyone could say anything else, they hear Dwight scoff. "That is absolutely ludacris, we didn't even go to Chili's, we went to Ihop."

It took everything in Jim, not to hit Dwight upside the head. 

"An IHop parking lot? wow and I thought I was trashy." Says Meredith. Jim groans in annoyance. "We weren't having sex in the IHop parking lot."

"So it was the Chilis parking lot?" Andy questions.

"No, we just went out to go get lunch." 

Andy only raises a brow and goes to Dwight. "So much are you paying him? You don't seem to be the sugar daddy type." Jim's cheeks get immediately red, he's had enough.

"Andy shut up, He's not paying me to have sex with him.”

"So the sex is free-" Micheal starts off, but Jim gives him a heated glare and he stops talking. "Can we please all get back to work?"

Everyone mumbles some things under their breath, but start heading back to their work areas.

Jim goes back to his desk and is about to get started on working, but his phone rings. He picks it up to answer. "Dunder Mifflin."

"Are you still coming over tonight, despite the rumors?" The voice on the other end whispers and Jim looks over to see Dwight on his phone.

"Well?"

Jim doesn't say anything, he just hangs up. 

~~~~~~

8:36 Jim is standing in front of Dwight's door and he's holding a bottle of wine. 

It's the least he can do, since Dwight is probably going to make dinner anyway. He knocks on the door and he waits one minute before it opens.

Dwight is wearing some khaki pants and a Star Wars T-Shits.

"Good, you’re here, I was about to go out and find you."

"That's a little creepy. Here I brought this to go with dinner." He hands Dwight the bottle and Dwight's lets him inside.

"I like that sweater on you, it's actually...adorable."

Right now Jim is wearing a black sweater with white stars on it. Jim blushes a little from the complement, but smiles. "I didn't think you like a man wearing cute clothes, but thanks, Pam got it for me for my birthday."

"Let me guess, it's from Forever 21?"

"Actually from Abercrombie and Fitch." 

"Never heard of them." Jim can't help but smile again, of course Dwight Doesn't know a store like Abercrombie and Fitch exist. "So what's for dinner?"

"Beef stroganoff and for dessert, Dutch apple pie."

"Awesome, when it's going to be ready?"

"Just finished making it, I’ll serve the food in a few minutes, just gotta go do something upstairs really quick.”

“Aw, but I’m hungry now.”

Dwight rolls his eyes at the younger man. “Don’t be such a child, I’m sure you can wait.” With that Dwight heads up stairs, leaving Jim by himself.

While he’s gone, Jim peaks into the kitchen and a delicious smells hit him. He sees a pot on the stove with a cover on it.

He goes over to the stove and lifts the lid to the pot. In there he sees some pasta in a creamy looking sauce, mixed in with some meat. 

His mouth starts to water a bit. God that looks so good. He quickly peaks to the entry of the Kitchen to make sure Dwight isn’t coming before going to the kitchen drawer to grab a fork. 

He sticks the fork in the pot and twirls the pasta onto it and makes sure to grab a piece of beef.

He blows on the fork full of pasta little before eating it. He moans at the taste. It’s so good. Why can’t Dwight serve something like this when they have office parties instead of deer jerky.

He’s about to take more, until he hears Dwight’s voice . “I told you to wait.” He turns around and sees Dwight standing in the kitchen entrance with a look of disapproval and on his face. 

“Put the fork down.”

Jim was about to do what he said, but he decides to mess with Dwight. “And what will you do, if I don’t, spank me or something?”

“Do not antagonize me, Jim. Put the fork down.” 

Jim just gives a little bit of a cheeky smile before putting the fork back in the pot and then eating more pasta.

Suddenly Dwight is behind him and is grabbing his waist, making him yelp. “I warned you, you little shit.” He growls in Jim’s ear. Dwight licks his neck a little before bitting it and Jim let’s out a moan.

Dwight then slaps Jim’s hand to get him to drop the fork, then grabs his wrist to pull him out of the kitchen.

“Wait Dwight-“

“Quiet.” 

Dwight starts to pull him upstairs and soon they get to his bedroom. He gets Jim in with him and closes the door. Before Jim could say anything Dwight attacks his lips with a rough and passionate kiss. 

“Dwight, wait, I wanna eat dinner.” Jim says once Dwight pulls back. “Should of thought about that before disobeying me.” Dwight growls in his ear and it sends a shiver down Jim’s spine.

“What about Moses, what if he-“

“Moses is staying with my sister for a while, so we have the house to ourselves.” He goes back to kissing Jim, before leading him to the bed. 

He pushes Jim down on it. He goes over to his dresser and gets something off of it. “Got these for you today.”

In Dwight’s hand are pink anal beads, there are 7 of them. Dwight also has bottle of cherry scented lube. “Figure you might like scented lube since you like girly scented candles and the pink beads will look so pretty in you. when I was up here, I was getting them out of the box.”

“This is the surprise?”

“Yes, thought I get some pretty things for my pretty girl.” 

Dwight puts the things on the bed, then grabs Jim’s belt buckle. He gets the belt off and swiftly pulls down his pants and boxers.

“Gonna leave the sweater on you while I fuck you, you’re too cute in it.”

Dwight bends his head down to start leaving hickies on Jim’s neck. While he does that, his hands sneaks down between Jim’s legs. He gets his fingers between Jim’s cheeks and rubs his hole.

Jim whimpers and Dwight rubs it harder. He then grabs Jim’s hips and makes him turn around to lay on his stomach 

He gets his hands on Jim’s asscheeks and spread them apart. “God I love looking at you down here, so pretty.” He mumbles.

Dwight grabs the lube to open it, he squirts a lot of the scented lube on Jim’s hole and Jim can smell the Cherry scent.

Dwight puts the lube down to spread the pink lube on the pink entrance. “I’m going to play with your ass until you come just from that, I would give you my dick, but sluts who don’t behave don’t get to be fucked like that.”

“Come on, you’re really being this petty-oh god!” 

Dwight pushes two fingers in deep and pokes at his prostate.

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?”

He pistons his finger fast and curls them. Jim already starts to feel himself leak pre-come.

Dwight then grabs the anal beads and starts to trace one around Jim’s hole. He puts pressure on it, but then pulls it away just to tease Jim.

“I think next time I might also get you panties or maybe a cute skirt for you to wear, would you like that?”

“Fuck off.” Jim groans and Dwight grins. He pressed the bead against his slick hole and watches in awe as it starts to go in and how the pink rim clenches around it.

He presses his finger against it, to get it in deep and then puts the next bead on his hole. He rolls it up and down a little before putting it in.

“Might have you go in the office with these in you one day, you be needy by the end of work. I might even put them in you when we’re at work”

Jim turns his head around to glare. “Y-you must be trying to get us caught.” 

Dwight gives Jim a little spank on the ass before getting another bead. “Maybe. It will let people know that you’re mine.”

With that Dwight pushes the bead in, getting a moan from the younger man.

It’s going to be another long night for Jim.


End file.
